The human eye is a highly evolved and complex sensory organ. Damage to any of its essential structures can result in impairment of vision. Treatments of various eye conditions and diseases often consist of applying doses of appropriate medications in aqueous suspension solutions or ointments. While such treatments are satisfactory for conditions that require only one or a few applications of the medicinal agents, certain conditions require more frequent doses and such treatments are inconvenient to patients. In contrast, ophthalmic medicinal agents in solid implant forms allow a high weight of drug per administered volume. This is particularly advantageous when a large amount of drug must be administered per dose or when the volume is constrained, as in intraocular injections. Additionally, the solid state also renders the compound less sensitive to solution-mediated chemical degradation.
Direct injection into a sensitive and delicate structure like the eye has certain challenges and attendant difficulties. There are a number of procedures and devices that have been developed for the controlled injection of an implant into a tissue, such as an eye. However, improved procedures and devices would be beneficial.